


“Sometimes Home Has A Heartbeat”

by 50_shades_of_weird



Category: The Witcher
Genre: Angst, Geralt also needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roach Ships It, ciri is the captain of the ship, he defo needs a hug, its gonna get worse before it gets better, jaskier is hurt, no beta we die like men, really y’all I enjoy making the men in my stories cry, the crying doesn’t start until chapter 2 FYI, the manliest of man tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shades_of_weird/pseuds/50_shades_of_weird
Summary: “You never had anywhere or anyone that felt safe and comforting? Sometimes home has a heartbeat.” Ciri says to him and Geralt felt his heart ache.Basically Geralt is a sad bitch because he ran off the only piece of home he’s ever experienced.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	“Sometimes Home Has A Heartbeat”

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah this is something I guess...more chapters will be added as inspiration strikes me. I have no upload schedule. You’ll be just as surprised by an upload as me. No beta, I seriously didn’t even proof read this and wrote it in like 15 minutes. Sorry if it sucks.

“Tell me about your home, Geralt.” Ciri demanded one afternoon as they traveled on their way to the next town. 

“I never really had a home, little lion. I was abandoned when I was a child and I was raised by witchers to be a witcher.”

“You never had anywhere or anyone that felt safe and comforting? Sometimes home has a heartbeat.” Ciri says to him and Geralt felt his heart ache. 

He found home once, found it every time he came back from a hunt and Jaskier had the fire going, waiting for him with a smile. Felt it when Jaskier combed his fingers through his hair as Geralt washed the guts of whatever creature he hunted that day off of his overly taxed body. Heard it in Jaskier’s songs of their adventures. It was Jaskier brushing a kiss against Geralt’s cheek when he patched up Geralt’s wounds or the sound of Jaskier’s loud laugh when Geralt said something particularly sarcastic. Geralt saw home in Jaskier’s bold colorful silks. Home was Jaskier and that absolutely terrified Geralt because he knew that his home would someday be taken away from him. Destiny cruelly made his home fragile and human. So he pushed him away and pushed him away until he ran his home off in the most cruel way possible. It’s better this way. Safer. 

Geralt was pulled out of his musings when Ciri snapped next to his ear. 

“Geralt? Where did you go?” Ciri asked curiously. 

“Nowhere, little lion. I was just thinking about what you said. You’re very wise for your age.” Geralt answered without giving too much away. He knew she’d be disappointed in him if she found out about Jaskier. 

“Oh, so you did have a home! What was their name?” 

“Hmm.” 

Ciri sighed and looked back ahead when she realized Geralt wasn’t actually going to answer her this time. No matter, she’ll get over it soon and will be back to filling the silence once more. Just like Jaskier.


End file.
